


De rodillas

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 8x05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso que notaba Ziva tras la explosión no era la rodilla de Tony por mucho que él se empeñara en decir lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De rodillas

La oficina se había quedado vacía salvo por ellos dos. Tony no sabía cómo había ocurrido. Se había ido a hacer gárgaras al cuarto de baño con una mezcla explosiva, receta de algo así como la tatarabuela Mallard. Al volver solo quedaba Ziva, los demás se habían ido.

Sería una agente especial desde hacía alrededor de un año, pero aquel día se le antojaba más oficial del Mossad que nunca. Le observaba atentamente desde su escritorio. No ponía ningún reparo en desnudarle con la mirada con tantísima intensidad que Tony sintió que el cuello de la camisa le ahogaba de pronto. Era como volver atrás en el tiempo.

—¿Sí, agente David?—preguntó con voz ronca, no sabía si por el dolor de garganta o por las circunstancias.

Ziva sonrió como un guepardo ante una gacela y se levantó sin romper el contacto visual. Con pasos suaves y silenciosos caminó hasta Tony, quien la miraba completamente paralizado preguntándose qué pretendería. La respuesta de Ziva fue pegarse a él de manera que todo su tórax estaba en contacto con el de él. Le contemplaba con los ojazos castaños entornados y la sensual boca roja entreabierta y exhalando un ligero aroma a café.

—¿Sabes qué, Tony?

Colocó una mano en la cadera de Tony. Sus deditos parecían garras que le apresaban. Cuando situó la otra en el lateral opuesto, Tony sintió que desaparecían de su cerebro todas las palabras en todos los idiomas que conocía. Solo podía mirarla, perderse en sus ojos y preguntarse con emociones primarias y la sintaxis olvidada por completo por qué sonreía.

Le estaba acercando los labios. Oh, Dios. Tony sentía su aliento dulce y urgente rozándole la mejilla, entrando suavemente por su canal auditivo. Las garras se volvían más firmes. Pegaban sus cuerpos de manera que no quedase entre ellos el menor resquicio.

—Eso no era tu rodilla—susurró Ziva con voz sensual—y ahora tampoco. Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?


End file.
